Is That a Yes?
by olicityducklings
Summary: Oliver is finally able to muster up the courage to ask Felicity out on a date. Inspired by the recent spoiler & a headcanon on Tumblr. Olicity. One shot.


Oliver Queen couldn't believe he was _actually _doing this.

It's not that he didn't want to — he had wanted to tell Felicity Smoak about his feelings for her for some time now — but he just didn't think he was entirely all that _ready_.

"Come on, Oliver," Diggle exclaimed from where he stood several feet across the lair from him, arms folded tightly across his chest. "You've asked girls on dates before. Why is Felicity any different?"

"Because Felicity and I have a history as _friends_, not as two people that have romantic feelings for each other," Oliver muttered in response. "How do I know she won't reject me and I'll just end up making a fool of myself?"

Oliver was a bit taken aback when a humored laugh escaped Diggle's throat. "You may not have noticed this," he replied. "But you're not the only one that has a look of admiration in your gaze whenever you're both in the same room."

Oliver's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Wait... so, does that mean—"

He was interrupted when he heard the door slam open, and both men glanced over at Felicity, who was making her way down the stairs. She carried a paper Big Belly Burger to-go bag and a drink holder. "Two burger-and-fries meals, as requested," she said proudly, setting the bag down in Diggle's lap, who pulled out a burger and tossed it to Oliver.

"I'm starved," the man said. "But you know, as good as this stuff is, sometimes I wonder if there are any nicer restaurants that order to-go." As he said this he turned and winked at Oliver, obviously hinting towards the date that he wanted to ask Felicity out on. Oliver rolled his eyes — thankfully Felicity had her back turned to them and was quickly seated in her computer chair.

"You know, it's been a little while since there's been any crime here in Starling City," she noted, spinning around in her chair to face them. "This lair isn't even a _lair _right now — more like a little hangout spot — though I'm not complaining, I like spending time with you guys."

"I have to use the restroom," Diggle said suddenly. Felicity arched an eyebrow, pretending she didn't notice the encouraging look he shot Oliver before disappearing upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Felicity questioned.

"I have no idea," Oliver replied, a little too quickly. He kept going with the conversation before Felicity could start prying him for answers. "You're right, Felicity — there hasn't been any use for the Arrow in quite a while and I think I could get used to just being Oliver Queen."

"Maybe, but you can't ignore the fact that you're no longer a billionare and you've had to get an insignificant job with much lower pay at Queen Consolidated," Felicity remarked playfully.

Oliver smiled a little. "I guess not, but I also can't ignore the fact that I want to try being just a regular person now. As in, just... Oliver, and not the Arrow."

Felicity nodded, returning the smile. "And I've been having fun just being Felicity and not the Arrow's personal hacker."

Oliver let out a light laugh. "And I was wondering..." He took a step closer to Felicity, who tilted her head up to watch him, those light blue eyes warming his heart as they always so often managed to do. His breath nearly caught in his throat and he decided to let the question slide from his mouth and get the inital awkwardness over with instead of drawing this situation out. "Would you... would you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Felicity nodded and pulled out her phone. "Sure. I'll text Diggle and Roy and let them know—"

Oliver shook his head, unable to keep himself from smiling at her cluelessness. He reached his hand out towards hers and curled his fingers around her wrist, lowering the phone. Confused, she met his gaze. "What is it?"

"I meant just... you... and me," he told her carefully, his eyes never breaking away from hers. "As a date."

He felt her freeze beneath his touch, and he cautiously moved his hand away. She watched him for a few moments before exhaling in surprise and answering with a dumbfounded, "Oh— oh, uh..."

Oliver bit his lip, patiently allowing her to think of a response.

"I... a date," she said, rather than questioned. Her head bobbed a little — Oliver couldn't tell if it was a nod "yes" or if it was just her getting nervous. "I guess that's sort of— I don't know— I mean, it can happen now, between the two of us— I mean, _you_... can ask _me _on a date... Because the crime and stuff is down, so you can be Oliver Queen instead of the Arrow, and I can be Felicity Smoak instead of your partner and you don't have to worry about putting the people you care about in danger because you can just live a normal life and so can I so that means we can go out to dinner and just act like normal people that like one another—"

She paused when Oliver pressed the palm of his hand against her shoulder and smiled genuinely at her. She said he had _liked _him and that brought the confidence back to Oliver Queen. His good mood easily rubbed off on Felicity and she returned the smile.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, the excitement evident in his voice. Felicity watched him for a few moments, before she could feel the excitement that mirrored his crawling through her skin and she nodded.

"Yeah," she responded, her voice quiet but also beyond thrilled. "I... guess it is."

Oliver grinned and his hand slipped from her shoulder. "I'll pick you up at 7, then?"

"7... 7 it is."

Diggle conveniently came back into the lair at that moment to see Oliver and Felicity gazing adoringly into each other's eyes. Although he obviously knew what the intense eye-sex meant, he couldn't say no to the idea of having a little bit of fun with the two and shaped his face into a look of confusion. "What did I miss?" he asked.

His friends were finally getting what they both wanted and deserved — a chance to be with each other.

But little did any of them know, it wasn't going to be that simple in the end...

_**fin.**_


End file.
